Tiny Desires
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: chibi!Ohtori and chibi!Hiyoshi found weird thing buried under the pile of clothes in Hiyoshi's big brother's closet. Things happened. Shota, hard, Hiyoshi/Ohtori/Hiyoshi, little boys playing with each other.


**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi and it's obviously not mine. Che.**

**Characters: Hiyoshi Wakashi dan Ohtori Choutarou on their elementary ages. Around third grades?**

**Warning : Okay it's kind of high rated and badly written, because I wrote it in hurry. Shota. Boys playing with each other…**

**xxxx**

"Hiyoshi-kun, are you sure it's alright?"

The little boy shifted uncomfortably as his little feet followed his blond best friend walked in to the room. The bedroom was simple, dark and somehow cold. Book shelves were almost everywhere in the corner of the room, contained pile of encyclopedias and dictionaries and thick novels, along with trophies and medals for winning Enbu competition or Science Olympiad. The bed was really nice and clean, pillows arranged and the blanket was folded so carefully, all the corners met and layered neatly. It was Hiyoshi's big brother's room, and the reason why they were there wasn't no other than Hiyoshi's eagerness to watch the horror movie video his big brother just bought this morning. His aniki said that the video wasn't for children, contained blood splutter and chopped body and organs flied out directly from the ripped stomach, but that just made the quiet boy want to watch it more. His aniki has been strictly told by their mother to not let Hiyoshi watch it, and that's what happened. But Hiyoshi wanted to watch it. He wanted to, and he will. He would just find it by himself when his parents had left for tea ceremony and his brother for his school project and he's being all alone in the house. That's why Hiyoshi didn't show his eagerness before –that will just make his parents warned.

Obviously, Hiyoshi's best friend that just happened to come over to his house, Ohtori, didn't like the idea about search for it by themselves very much. Ohtori knew that it never good to enter someone's bedroom without permission, and even though Hiyoshi said it's alright, he didn't think so.

Hiyoshi looked back to stare at his nervous friend and sighed, "It's okay, really. Aniki has left home already… He always does in the weekend. He'll be back in…" Hiyoshi looked at the watch on the desk and said, "More than 5 hours. So it's really okay. We have enough time,"

"But…" Ohtori's eyes threw a quick glance towards the closed door, worried that someone could just open the door suddenly and found them there , "I-I think he'll be very angry if he found out…"

"He won't okay?" Hiyoshi said, "I'll search the closet, just if he hide the video under the clothes, and you, Ohtori, try to find it around the bed and his study desk. Got it?"

"O-Okay…" Ohtori finally said. Both started to search for the video, even though Ohtori still had worries hung in his chest. The white haired boy opened the cupboard just under the desk and found rows of video in there. Ohtori almost collapsed about the facts that he had to check so many video boxes just to find out which was the one that his best friend wanted. He didn't want to be in this room for long. He really, really scared they will get caught. But he didn't want Hiyoshi to mad at him, because Hiyoshi was really good at mad at someone. Last time they fought because of a pudding, Hiyoshi didn't talk to him for almost entire two weeks, until Ohtori burst out crying in the middle of the class and the teachers pushed them to apologizing for each other.

Ohtori sighed. His fingers just touch the first video box on the lowest shelves row when Hiyoshi voice came to him, "O-Ohtori, look at this," Ohtori blinked his big eyes and walked to his best friend. Hiyoshi made a gesture for him to come even closer and Ohtori obeyed. Hiyoshi moved a pile of folded jeans and shirts to reveal a plastic box of a thing Ohtori never seen before. It was long with a round and thick tip, the color was skin color. Hiyoshi opened the box even when Ohtori hadn't say anything, but it's not like it mattered even if he said something so Ohtori kept silent. Hiyoshi examined the thing with wrinkled eyebrows.

"What's that, Hiyoshi-kun?" Ohtori blinked. Hiyoshi frowned deeper; he also didn't know what that thing was called. The shape was weird, it reminded him of something, but… the one that he usually saw was smaller. Hiyoshi looked at Ohtori, "Don't the shape remind you of something?"

Ohtori hesitated before pointed out shyly to his crotch. Hiyoshi's eyes grew wider and he agreed. Yes, the shape was actually alike, only the size was so apart. The thing he held was so big, large, and long, can't be compared at all with his small and short one. Hiyoshi still didn't understand what the use of the thing was. Why his aniki was keeping something like this?

"Hiyoshi-kun, there's something in the box…" Ohtori took the plastic box and shook it to let out a card from the box. He gave it to Hiyoshi and they read the card together. It was something like manual or tutorial with drawings. Hiyoshi stared at Ohtori, "Should we try this?"

"E-Eh?" Ohtori blinked. He fidgeted, "B-But…"

"It's not sound difficult," Hiyoshi said, "Mm. It said to open you shorts… Ohtori, open yours,"

Ohtori startled, but just like usual, he obeyed. His little hands unbuttoned his shorts and he tugged down the zipper. He then let out his tiny thighs and claves from the white denim, and even though he actually felt so shy about it, he said nothing. Hiyoshi examined him and said, "No good. Your underwear too, Ohtori,"

"E-Eh?" Ohtori's face blushed, "B-But Hiyoshi-kun…"

Hiyoshi sighed and he walked to his friend, pulled down the white underwear to Ohtori's ankles, "Done," Ohtori shivered –the room was cold, and he was naked on his lower part of body. It's also felt so scary… He let out a high squeak when he felt something rubbed on his small, pinkish dick. It was Hiyoshi's hand, and Ohtori was so embarrassed that he couldn't say anything. He felt warm in his pit of stomach and he let out a tiny sigh, "H-Hiyoshi-kun…"

Hiyoshi stared at his best friend's expression. Ohtori's face was flushed red, and he gasped hot breaths. His deep rich, chocolate colored pupils fogged with something that felt so… erotic. Hiyoshi pushed his thumb on the head of his friend's small cock and he felt his cheek grew warm when he saw Ohtori's body jerked on his action. Ohtori's mouth was all open and Hiyoshi's cock twitched when he saw Ohtori's tongue darted out to wet his lower lips.

"O-ohtori…" Hiyoshi whispered. He pulled his hand and Ohtori gasped, glancing at him, "W-Why…?" Hiyoshi didn't answer. He tugged down his short, along with his underwear and kicked them away before held Ohtori's cold hand with his even colder hand and grasped the hand around his own cock.

"H-Hiyoshi-kun…" Ohtori sighed. He understood, and did what his best friend did for him. The small fingers rubbed and explored softly around their still immature regional. Hiyoshi thought Ohtori's pink, flushed and shivering cock was really cute, while Ohtori thought of nothing. He just kept rubbing because when he did so, Hiyoshi's hand also worked faster on his. They moaned tiny little cute sounds, before Hiyoshi decided he want to do something else with his mouth. He said to Ohtori, "Keep… rubbing," Ohtori nodded and he took his own dick. He gasped when he felt how cold his hand was, kept rubbing them to each other. Both tiny pieces of flesh were hot, and felt it rubbing against each other made Ohtori felt like he was in heaven. He gulped before moaned again, his chest almost exploded with hot breaths.

Hiyoshi's hand walked in behind Ohtori's sweater and he blushed when he felt a very hard nub located exactly on the place where Ohtori's nipple supposed to be. Hiyoshi rubbed them, rolled them under his fingers and he excited when he heard Ohtori moaned loudly at it. It made his hand rubbed faster, so it's all good for Hiyoshi. Between his own gasps and moans at Ohtori's handjob, Hiyoshi rolled the sweater up to his friend's collarbone and he licked his lips when he saw the nipples were both so hard, almost pointed. The color was pinkish brown, and Hiyoshi's dick twitched more looking at the sight. Hiyoshi bend down, and somehow, he could make his tip of tongue reach the pointed nipples and he felt Ohtori's hip moved lewdly. He liked this. It felt so good and he liked it so much, hearing his best friend all moaning and sighing as like he's in a deep paradise. Hiyoshi stopped Ohtori's hand and whispered, "Ohtori, this felt good isn't it…?"

"Y-yes…" Ohtori nodded, his face grew bright red, "So good. Aannh… Hi-Hiyoshi-kun, don't…"

"I think I know how to make this feel even better," Hiyoshi said, "I-I want to taste Ohtori's nipples. They looked so… tasty. Can I?"

"Eh…?" Ohtori's eyes fluttered and he touched his own hard nipples. He jerked when his felt the pressure and moaned, "Y-Yes…"

Hiyoshi did it like that. He felt like he just knewhow Ohtori was going to like it. He licked it before felt like he want to taste it with his entire mouth, so he bend deeper and let his lips caged the nubs and chewed it a little. Ohtori yelped and his yelp was also so cute and Hiyoshi wanted to hear it again, so he did it again. Suddenly Ohtori's hand grasped to his and Ohtori moaned, "H-Hiyoshi-kun… the lower part… too… do something with them, p-p-please…?"

Hiyoshi nodded, and he moved his mouth lower before shoved the pink head of Ohtori's dick in to his pink lips. He did just like when he sucked a Popsicle, with the tongue's play and the pressure. He felt Ohtori's dick shuddered before he gasped because all of sudden, the dick jerked crazily and spurted out weird sticky liquid. It covered Hiyoshi's face and it made Ohtori grew all panic and used his sweater to brush them off. Hiyoshi smiled, "It is okay," Ohtori smiled too and he said, "H-Hiyoshi-kun, let me… do what you did to me. So it'll be fair…"

Hiyoshi nodded without any second thought and Ohtori looked so happy. He positioned his head in front of Hiyoshi's standing dick and he admired them for a second. Hiyoshi blushed, "W-What are you doing, Ohtori?"

"A-Ah… sorry!" Ohtori blushed too. He poked the head and Hiyoshi jerked.

"H-Hiyoshi!!" Ohtori's voice full of worries, "A-A-Are you okay? I-I I just touch the…"

"I-It's okay," Hiyoshi said, "Mm. Maybe it'll be easier if you out it in your mouth, Ohtori, just like I did before…"

"Okay," Ohtori answered shyly. He opened his mouth and put the whole dick (since it's so short) in his mouth and started to suck it. He like the feeling of the thing in his mouth, so he hummed happily, which cause Hiyoshi to shivered more. Ohtori sucked it in and out and let his tongue explore the whole surface of the hot skin. Hiyoshi felt an amazing ecstasy running up from his groin to his brain through his entire veins and blood and then again to his crotch, running in rush to the tip of his cock and it finally came out as the sticky fluid just like Ohtori's one. Hiyoshi let out a big sigh and Ohtori crawled closer to him, smiled sheepishly, "F-Felt good, Hiyoshi-kun?"

Hiyoshi nodded. He pulled Ohtori down because he wanted to hug Ohtori so bad now, and Ohtori let him and even hugged him back.

"It's strange isn't it? That our body can feel like that," Hiyoshi said. Ohtori nodded and smiled softly, "Mm…" Hiyoshi looked around and he realized he totally forgot about the manual book. He read it, then blinked to Ohtori, "Ohtori… we forgot to do the manual book,"

Ohtori got up and blinked, "Ah, yes! What's written there?"

"Mm," Hiyoshi glanced at his best friend, "After we rubbed, we supposed to put the thing into our butt," Hiyoshi's hand searched for the long, weird thing and showed it to Ohtori, "This thing,"

Both blinked.

"Then what will happen?" Ohtori titled his head, before he added shyly, "Will it… feel good too?"

Hiyoshi blinked, before looked up at his best friend, "Want to try it?"

"…Hiyoshi-niisan will come home at late, right?"

XXXX

**Mm. Okay. There you go. Haha. And for you who can't guess, the thing was absolutely… di**o.**

**Awwww, sorry for my perverted braaaainn TT///TT**


End file.
